A Pirate's Love for Me
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: During CotBP! Hector Barbossa's wife, Melinda, has to partake in the journey to Isla de Muerta. Will the strain due to the curse split her and her husband up or will they conquer it together? Barbossaxoc and Willabeth! rated for cursing, violence, grotesque nature, and sexual content! Ratings changed due to the upcoming violence!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Attacking Port Royal

The night was still and quiet but on the smooth dark ocean sailed a ship that was as silent as the wind. The ship was dark with the wood burned from the past and if anyone else sailed past it when the full moon was out they would see skeletons manning the ship but no one ever lived to see the full angle of the ship. The ship itself was deadly and faster than a tidal wave. Many stories circulated because of the reputation that preceded it but no one knew about its captain or crew because no one lived to see them.

Only one person knew the secrets and she was a woman about twenty-eight years old who lived aboard the ship. The ship was called the _Black Pearl _and it was the deadliest ship known in the Caribbean because it sailed like a ghostly shadow yet did more damage than a cannon. The captain was fearless and dark but the only person who melted his exterior was his wife Melinda Barbossa, a quiet, serious woman who wished for nothing more than to be with her husband.

Melinda Barbossa was a pretty woman who lived in England until she turned sixteen and went off on her own when her parents died. She stowed away on a merchant ship and made a swim for Tortuga, a small pirate-owned island. It was there she met Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow when she went to the Faithful Bride bar and became part of their crew, despite being told that it was bad luck to have a woman aboard. The sea air changed her from a pale, frail young woman to a strong woman with tanned skin and a serious disposition. She married Hector after Jack Sparrow got mutinied and tossed overboard but then the curse happened.

After taking all the gold of Cortes, the crew and Hector began spending it but there was a price: they turned into cursed skeletons that felt nothing nor got injured by anything. Since Melinda didn't touch any of the gold, she didn't turn into a skeleton but had to suffer along with the crew because it pained her to see her husband, so strong and gallant, turning into a skeletal demon.

She watched the crew and her husband kill and pillage towns but now no longer felt anything for anyone (save for Hector). Anyone who saw the woman noticed that she looked older than she was because she frowned so much and looked stressed all the time but that didn't stop her from loving her husband. Her husband, Hector Barbossa, wasn't like other pirates. Instead of getting drunk and staying with strumpets, he chose to stay with her even if he did drink a little. Instead of being stern and distant, he remained ever-faithful and kind towards her even when they got into arguments. When they argued, they always made up and talked everything out.

Melinda sat near the side of the Black Pearl and gazed out into the night with a morose frown on her face. The crew was sleeping and/or drinking and her husband was in the chart room but she didn't want to bother him. It was rare to have time to herself so she decided to savor it. Right now, she thought of her parents and remembered her faith in God. Many pirates believed in different things but they all believed to have a Maker. There was a heaven and a hell, and right now everyone aboard the Black Pearl lived in hell.

"Melinda," she heard the familiar grave, low voice of her husband's voice, "what are ye doin', lass?"

She turned and saw her husband standing there with his map in hand and Jack the monkey on his shoulder. Since they didn't have any children (yet), they had a monkey and named it Jack after Jack Sparrow, previous owner of the Black Pearl. They loved the monkey because he had a personality of his own, despite him turning into skeleton.

"Evening, Hector," she said quietly, staring out at the water. "I was just thinking?"

"About what, my lass?" he asked, sitting down next to her and gazing at her seriously.

"Everything," she answered, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Hector, what if we can't break the curse?"

A small smile found a way on her husband's weather-beaten face. "We will, m'dear," he said gently, touching her hair tenderly.

"How do you know, Hector?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Because I found the Turner child," he said, smiling widely. "The gold calls to us, remember? Whoever it is, they live in Port Royal, one of the English ports of many. We're close, I can feel it." He gazed off into the horizon and she followed his gaze to see a small port with a few candle lights lit.

"That's it?" she asked, pointing out to the distance.

Her husband didn't answer her but he yelled in his orderly tone, "Land ho! Get on the deck, you curs!" That order was loud enough for even those dozing in the below decks could hear it.

Bo-sun came out from below deck and stood next to the captain. Even though he was on the crew, Melinda still felt intimidated when she was around him so she stood at her husband's other side. The crew got the long boats ready and sat down in them. Under the orders of her husband, the crew fired the cannons to attack the port and as they shot the island she flinched, watching many innocents fall to prey like so many others before.

She closed her eyes to block her sight of the explosions but she could still hear the booming of the cannons and the screams of the innocents. Why did her husband have to be so violent to people who meant no harm to them?

"Hector," she said over the booming of the cannons, turning to him, "what if the Turner child doesn't reciprocate?"

He gave her a wry smile before grabbing her in a tight embrace. "Oh, Melinda," he said as if she said something foolish. "Dear Melinda, if they don't we can always force them." A deadly smirk crossed his face and it sent a shiver down her spine. Despite loving her husband, he scared her—and it was for good reason too.

…

A little later, the crew that got sent to shore came back with a young woman about twenty or so and in her hand was the cursed medallion. She had dark brown hair and fear-filled coffee colored eyes with a white nightgown and some slippers. She looked afraid but she was bold enough to go up with Pintel and Ragetti to confront Bo-sun.

"I wasn't aware that we were taking prisoners," he said in his deep voice.

"She invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa," answered Pintel, gesturing to her.

"I am here to…" she started but got cut off by Bo-sun slapping her across the face sharply.

"You speak when spoken to," he said sternly but got detained by Hector.

"And ye'll not lay hand on those under the protection of parley," her husband reprimanded sternly.

"Aye, sir," answered Bo-sun, shaking himself loose and walking off.

This got Melinda's attention so she walked down the stairs of the mast and stood next to Hector, who wrapped an arm around her waist as he spoke to the woman.

"My apologies, miss," he said smoothly, eyeing her carefully.

"Captain Barbossa," said the girl boldly, "I am here to negotiate the cessations of hostilities against Port Royal."

Hector smiled. "A lot of long words there, missy," he said, amused. "We be naught but humble pirates; what is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back," answered the girl coldly before glancing at Melinda curiously.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," replied Hector, placing a hand on his hip, "means 'no'."

"Very well," said the girl, holding the medallion and dangling over the water. "I'll drop it."

Melinda gave her husband a fearful look before looking back to the bold miss hostilely. She already didn't like this girl because she was too bold for her own good and she was playing them at her fingertips.

Instead of showing fear, Hector began laughing. "Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?" He gave her a look.

"It's what you've been searching for, isn't it?" she asked, gazing at the crew. "I recognize this ship; I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did ya, now?" asked Hector curiously.

"Fine," replied the girl, "then I suppose if it's worthless there's no point in me keeping it." The chain of the medallion slid in her hand but she caught it when the crew reacted. A smile of victory grew on her face when she heard them gasp. Melinda stared, wanting to slap the girl.

"Do you have a name, missy?" Hector asked.

"Elizabeth…Turner," she answered hesitantly. "I am a maid in the governor's household."

The crew began talking and muttering the name of Bill Turner, the one who doomed them to the curse. Hector looked mildly impressed as he gazed at the girl.

"Miss Turner," he repeated, looking to the crew and his wife. "And how is it a maid hold a trinket such as this? Family heirloom?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean," replied Elizabeth coolly.

"Very well," said Hector, holding his hand out, "ye hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

Elizabeth hand him the medallion and he handed it to Jack, who ran off with it. Hector, Melinda, and Elizabeth watched the monkey for a bit before getting back to the situation at hand.

"Our bargain?" asked Elizabeth anxiously.

Hector merely smiled and nodded to Bo-sun, who began to shouting out orders to the crew. Melinda followed her husband and took his arm as they walked up to the mast. Elizabeth followed after them, shouting in protest.

"Wait!" she shouted. "You have to take me to shore! According to the Pirate Code set up by Bartholomew…"

"Missy," said Hector, turning to face her, "yer return to shore was not part of our negotiation of our agreement so we must do nothing. And secondly ye must be a pirate for the pirates' code to apply and yer not. And thirdly the code is more of guidelines than the actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner."

Elizabeth was taken away by Pintel and Ragetti to be placed in the brig as Melinda and Hector stood at the helm.

As they turned and left Port Royal, Hector noticed his wife's expression was morose and contrite and decided to ask her about it. He hated seeing his wife look so distressed, especially if he was the cause to it.

"Melinda, darlin'," he said, taking her hand in his, "whatever is the problem, m'dear?"

She gazed into his face with her big brown eyes. "Why must we hold this girl captive?" she asked quietly. "I don't like her one bit." Instead of looking hostile, she looked sad and grieved.

Hector stared at her. "For the blood to be repaid," he said, "we need to have her with us until we reach Isla de Muerta so we break this infernal curse. I wish to feel ya as _you _again. In order ta to that, we need to negotiate with this wench."

Melinda nodded in understanding. "I'll do it…for you, Hector," she said, holding his hand tightly. "I love you."

"I love ye too, lass," he returned in a gentle tone, bending in to kiss her on the lips even though he wouldn't feel it on his lips.

_**A/N: New PotC story! I hope you all enjoy it! This will follow Hector and Melinda Barbossa's voyage in Curse of The Black Pearl. R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Night Together

_**A/N: No sex! This is AFTER that! Major difference! Anyway, enjoy!**_

__After the euphoria settled, Melinda rested her head on her husband's chest and closed her eyes. Despite the curse, they both enjoyed it but Hector always wanted more even though she got tired. His arms still felt warm and strong and his kisses were still gentle and sweet. Melinda smiled contently as she snuggled into her husband but something crept into her mind that kept her awake. Seeing as her husband was still asleep, Melinda stood up out of bed and pulled a robe over her body before walking out onto the deck.

The cool sea air bit at her skin but she just stared off into the night, feeling drained. Was her husband lusting after Elizabeth? He looked at the girl like she was dessert and it worried her. It wasn't right. Why was did this girl have to be here? It depressed Melinda big time.

Strong arms stole around her waist and she was drawn into someone's chest. Immediately, she knew it was her husband but how did he know she was out there? She felt him cradle her close and it almost washed her doubts away.

"What are ye doin' out here?" he asked quietly, pressing kisses to her hair.

She closed her eyes as she leaned against him. "That Turner girl…" she said dully, "you fancy her, don't you?"

"Nay," he replied softly, "I only love you, m'dear. The reason I'm acting all nice is so she'll trust us."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean, the way you looked at her…"

"Belay that talk, Melinda Barbossa," he said in an orderly tone. "I love ye, lass, and don't ever think otherwise. Do ye understand?" His stormy eyes looked serious and stern that it made her nod.

"Yes, cap'n," she said teasingly with a growing smile. "I understand." She bent and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He gave her a tight hug and gave her a kiss on the lips, cherishing the feel of her form on him even though he couldn't feel her warmth.

…

The dawn of another day woke her up and Melinda got up and out of bed. Her husband was already out of bed and he was most likely at the helm, directing the crew to make way to Isla de Muerta. Honestly, Melinda didn't like that place. It was creepy and the treasure of Cortes made her skin crawl, which was why she didn't take any. There was something about it that made her stay away from it.

Sighing, Melinda pulled her loose breeches on and tied her corset around her cotton shirt (one she wore all day and all night) before slipping on her leather boots and stepping out on deck. She glanced around and saw that the crew was already working so she decided to step up on the helm with her husband. The wind went through her dark brown hair as she climbed the steps up to the helm.

As expected, her husband was standing there with a triumphant smirk on his face as he drew Melinda to his side. She smiled at him and looked out to the crew, who was working hard. Before her husband could call out an order, she beat him to it.

"Two degrees, starboard side!" she yelled in a loud voice. She sounded like a ringing bell because it got everyone's attention.

"I'm cap'n, Mrs. Barbossa," Hector whispered in her ear. "There's no need to usurp my position. That's considered mutiny, m'dear." Teasing colored his grave tone.

"Now, what's the punishment for a wife committing mutiny?" she teased back, smiling at him suggestively.

Before she could protest, he pressed her up against the helm and pressed a kiss to her lips, ignoring the odd looks that they received from the crew. Even though he probably couldn't feel it, the kiss felt very passionate and tender to Melinda and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. As the kiss grew passionate, the crew began stopping their work to watch but then Hector detached himself from her and shot a warning shot in the air from his gun.

"What're ye lookin' at?" he demanded the crew. "Back to work!"

Afraid of the captain, the crew got back to work before they could get tossed overboard. Hector pressed his lips back to Melinda's and held her tight to his form as if he was afraid she'd fade away if he wasn't holding her. In his heart, he wished he could feel the soft warmth of her skin and the formations of her lovely curves that age had given to her. Unbeknownst to him, Melinda grabbed his hat off his head and placed it on her head.

"Melinda, darling," he said, breaking off from her lips, "I believe ye have my hat."

Melinda merely smirked at him before rushing off down the stairs and heading to their quarters to hide. Sensing the challenge, Hector left Bo-sun in charge of the helm and followed after her. As expected, he found her in their quarters with a saucy grin on her face.

"M'dear, if ye insist on doin' that," he said, pushing her back on the bed and grabbing his hat.

"Hector," she whispered sinuously, caressing his cheek, "please…"

He smirked devilishly. "Always insatiable, aren't ye?" he asked darkly.

She smirked also and nodded, feeling him untie her laces. Their lips met again as they surrendered to each other.

…

Hector helped his wife with her corset before heading back to the helm but the crew smirked at Melinda as she walked past them. Knowing those filthy pirates, they were listening in to the love making like the perverts they were. Since they feared her as much as they feared Hector, she gave them a deadly glare that caused them to turn away and get back to work. Melinda held her head up as she walked up to the helm and stood next to her husband, who was talking to Bo-sun.

"Any news on our little guest?" she asked, referring to Elizabeth.

Hector drew an arm around her waist. "Nay, m'dear," he answered, "she remains quiet. Although, she does ask about you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Melinda, arching an eyebrow.

"She wonders how a dignified-looking woman such as yerself can live with a bloodthirsty, godless pirate such as me," he answered flippantly.

Melinda scowled and pulled out her pistol but didn't go to shoot Elizabeth. "I love you, Hector," she said angrily. "That little wench knows nothing about you!"

Hector looked rather amused at her anger because he smiled. "Melinda, darling," he said gently, stroking her hair. "What the girl says does not bother me. Bo-sun," he now spoke sternly to the man, "be sure she has dinner with me and me wife tonight. We need to tell her about the curse."

"Aye, sir," replied Bo-sun. "I'll send Pintel and Ragetti to tell her because they know her more."

"Good," replied Hector, turning away with his wife.

Melinda remained silent because she prayed that the curse would be broken and they could go back in living their normal lives.

_**A/N: Here we get a close view of Hector and Melinda's relationship! Next is the dinner chapter! R&R! Thanks for faving and commenting! You know who you are!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ghost Stories

Later that night, Melinda went into her quarters and found the room full of food and a table with chairs. Her husband was nowhere in sight but the crew members were decorating the room with silverware and plates. The girl, Elizabeth, came in wearing a wine-colored dress over her nightgown with a frown on her face. Melinda forced a smile on her face as she sat down in a chair left of the head of the table. Her husband came in wearing a grin on his face.

"Maid or not," he said, interacting with Elizabeth, "it suits you."

Melinda felt a sharp pang of jealousy when she heard her husband appraising Elizabeth. It wasn't fair.

"Dare I ask of its previous owner?" asked Elizabeth impudently, arching an eyebrow.

Hector tsked as he shook his head. "Now none of that please," he said, pulling out Elizabeth's chair and allowing the girl to sit in it. "Dig in." He then sat at the head of the table, leaving his plate untouched as both Elizabeth and Melinda gathered food on their plates.

Elizabeth timidly placed the food in her mouth as if trying to taste if it were poisoned. Hector snorted a laugh as he watched her.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony," he said, "nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry."

Abandoning all thought, Elizabeth gobbled her food down and Melinda watched her with a placid look as she ate her food slowly. Hector look envious of both women for they got to enjoy their food but he handed a goblet of wine to Elizabeth.

"Try the wine next," he said politely, and Elizabeth drank out of it.

When she was done drinking it, he held a green apple up to her and she just stared at it warily.

"Here, try the apples next," he said, smiling.

"It's poisoned," she said timidly, waving the apple away.

"There'd be no sense in killing ye," he replied, smirking slightly.

"Then release me," said Elizabeth. "I am of no further value to any of you."

Instead of answering straight-forward, Hector held the medallion up and asked, "Ye don't know what this is, do ye?"

"A pirate's medallion," answered Elizabeth smartly as she stared at it.

"This is Aztec gold," explained Hector, looking serious. "One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold… a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

Melinda was about to interrupt on Elizabeth's behalf because even though she didn't like the girl, there was no reason for her to hear all the dirty details of the cave, but then the girl spoke up.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa," she said quietly, shaking her head in disbelief.

Hector stood and began walking around in the room as he continued. "That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an island of the dead what cannot be found, except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took them all. We spent them and traded them and frittered them away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize – the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were but now… we are consumed by it. There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye we have the final piece. "

During this explanation, Elizabeth hid a knife under her napkin but she listened to Hector's story obediently. "And the blood to be repaid?" she asked, staring at Hector and Jack.

"That's why there be no sense in killing ye…yet," he answered with his eyes shining ominously.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in terror at the realization of that but Hector offered her an apple.

"Apple?" he asked with a grin.

It all happened so fast: Elizabeth knocked the apple out of Hector's hand and pulled out her knife in an intent to stab him but he dodged her attempts. Finally when he went to grab her, Elizabeth resisted and stabbed him right in the chest where his heart would beat. Melinda almost screamed in terror but no sound came out. Hector looked down at the knife lodged in his chest and pulled it out. The blood on the blade glimmered in the candle light as he spoke to Elizabeth, who was petrified with fear.

"I'm curious," he said simply. "After killing me, what did you plan on doing next?"

Elizabeth turned and ran out of the room but then got the scare of her life when she saw the crew in their skeletal forms. Melinda watched silently and emotionlessly as the girl ran to evade the crew. Seeing as there was no safe place, she hid under the stairs to the helm but then got frightened by Jack the monkey, who was also in skeletal form. Finally, the girl stood up and ran to hide back in the captain's quarters but got apprehended by Hector himself.

"Look," he said, turning the girl to look at the moonlight that shined down. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing, not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." His hand turned skeletal as he ran a finger down Melinda's soft cheek.

"Ye best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner," he said, walking out in the moonlight to reveal his form. "Yer in one."

The girl's face twisted from confusion to fear and then to horror as she watched the man's wine run down his ribs but she ran past Hector and Melinda and hid in their quarters. Hector slammed both doors shut before turning to his crew and laughing evilly. They followed suit until he stopped.

"What're ye looking at?" he demanded. "Back ta work!"

Hurriedly, the skeletal crew began doing their work on the ship but Melinda stood at the helm with her face expressionless. She closed her eyes as she felt the cool night air on her skin but opened immediately when she felt the presence of her husband behind her.

"Are ye all right, lass?" he asked in a gentler tone than before, causing her to turn and face him.

"Hector," she whispered, "the girl is now scarred for life. You didn't have to…change right in front of her. Don't you think she got scared enough when she saw the crew in their forms?"

He shrugged and replied, "Well, she had to learn the truth, m'dear. Ye can't lead a horse to water."

Melinda nodded her head with a sigh and said, "I know, I know but just be careful. She stabbed you, remember? Does it hurt?"

Hector let out a loud laugh. "You worry too much, lassie," he said. "No, it doesn't hurt; it hasn't hurt for ten years remember?"

Melinda nodded with her eyes lowered. "I'm going to bed," she said, turning to walk down the stairs.

"I'll come and join ye in a minute," he said as she walked away. "I just need to watch me crew for a little while longer."

She nodded in response and she walked down the stairs. She opened the door to her and Hector's bedroom and pulled the curtains shut so that she could sleep without the moon shining in. Elizabeth was there but she ignored the girl and took off her boots, corset, and breeches before lying down in bed.

"How can you love him?" asked a tremulous voice and she sat up.

"What do you mean, Miss Turner?" asked Melinda in response.

"He's a monster," replied the girl coldly. "How can you love such a horrid man?"

Hot anger welled up in Melinda's stomach and she gave the girl a glare. "He is not a monster, Miss Turner," she said even more coldly than Elizabeth. "He is my husband and I love him! I won't have some child come in and say such scurrilous lies, you got me? You didn't know him ten years ago! He is the best husband a girl could ask for so I suggest you shut your trap and go to sleep!" With that said, Melinda huffed and laid back down to go to sleep.

Elizabeth didn't make a further response so that meant she probably fell asleep but Melinda didn't care. The sooner they made it to Isla de Muerta, the better.

…

A little later, Hector came in and laid down next to Melinda, holding his wife close to him even though he didn't feel it. Melinda smiled lightly as she fell asleep in his tight embrace.

"I love ye, lass," he whispered before she fell asleep.

"I love you too, Hector," she whispered back.

_**A/N: Horrible way to end it but I hope you like it! R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dreams of the Past

_**A/N: Here we'll explore the history of Hector and Melinda's relationship. **_

__That night, Melinda dreamt of the past from when she left England to when the curse came upon the crew. The dreams were vivid and chronological and they flashed through her mind.

(Dreams)

Tears streaked Martha's face when she saw the burned remains of her family home and the charred bodies of her parents. The fire was gone and all that was left were the items she had left. There was no hope to live in England without any families for a child and the orphanages were rather strict and cruel. It was there that she made her decision: She would no longer be her mother's daughter or have the name she was christened with. From then on, she became known as Melinda with no last name.

The night of that day, she stowed away on a merchant ship crossing the ocean and jumped off when she found the pirate port of Tortuga. She began working in the bar known as the Faithful Bride and it was there she met Captain Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa. As she served them their rum, she overheard them talking about picking up some new crew mates and found it as a way out.

The next morning, she arrived to them dressed up as a boy and they selected her, along with many other men, to come aboard the Black Pearl. A week or so later, one of the crew mates named Bill Turner found out about her terra incognita but didn't say a word to anyone. Hector Barbossa found out the hard way: she almost fell overboard but he caught her by the underarms and felt that she was a woman.

A few weeks later, Melinda and Hector hit it off and they bonded over their work on the ship. Soon, the relationship grew to romance, despite the age difference, and they got married without the knowledge of the captain. After they got wed, Jack led the crew to Isla de Muerta and showed them the cursed treasure of Cortes. Hector tried to persuade Jack to split the treasure, which he did, but then the crew led a mutiny on him and threw him on an island. From then on, they took control.

Then the crew and Hector got cursed and Bill betrayed them so he got thrown aboard. Hector and Melinda tried to have a child but due to the curse she never got pregnant no matter how many tries they had. That left Melinda depressed for a few years until she and Hector had a honeymoon at sunny beach area. They still tried though even if their efforts were fruitless.

(When they first met)

_The sun was scorching hot and there were a lot of unwashed men standing in a line as Captain Jack Sparrow and First Mate Hector Barbossa looked them over. Melinda, disguising herself as boy named "Daniel", stood with the men and stared at the captain and first mate intently. They spoke in whispers before addressing everyone. _

_ "Good news, gents," said Jack with a grin on his face. "I've chosen you all to join me on my voyage." _

_ Melinda felt childish glee well up inside her chest as she took in the words that Jack said. She was chosen to be on the crew of the Black Pearl which meant she could leave that godforsaken armpit of an island! She wanted to dance and scream but she merely smiled and kept still._

_ "You, sailor," said Jack, walking up to her. "Are you ready to partake in a voyage that may include death?" _

_ "Aye, sir," she replied in a falsely deep voice. _

_ Hector smiled and approached her too. "Hello, mate, welcome to the crew." _

_ "Thank you, sir," she replied, smiling politely. _

(The First Kiss)

_After drinking one or six bottles of rum, Hector and Melinda began hooking up quickly. They laughed over the silliest stories and sloshed their drinks on each other. The two fell over each other and told stories of their past. As Melinda brought up the deaths of her parents, tears ran down her face and drunken confessions escaped her lips. _

_ "Lassie," said Hector in a garbled tone, "c'mere." With that said, they shared their first of many kisses._

_ Fire filled Melinda's veins as they headed over to Hector's bed and took care of things there. They made love that night with a fervent desire that threatened to strangle Melinda in heat. She didn't remember what had happened the next morning but had a clue when she woke up next to Hector. _

(Dreams end)

Melinda woke up gasping for air and she sat up to see her husband still asleep. Her heart melted a bit when she saw him asleep. She gently caressed his weather-beaten face and gave him a kiss on the lips before standing to get dressed. She tied her corset strings tight and pulled her pants on before heading out on the deck. The sky was overcast and there was an eerie chill that crossed the ocean.

She felt arms around her waist and she looked back to see Hector standing there fully dressed. He rested his chin on her shoulder and gave her a gentle smile. She returned the smile and bent in to press a kiss to his lips. As they kissed, he stroked her face even though he couldn't feel her soft skin.

"Good morning, love," she said gently, giving him a tender look.

"Good morning, m'darling," he replied, giving her kiss on the neck. "Bleak weather we're havin', eh?"

She nodded in response. "Yeah, very bleak," she responded, leaning against him. "Anything from our little visitor?"

"No," he replied with a shake of his head. "She's still asleep. Ye don't really like the girl, do ye?"

Melinda scowled because he was able to detect her hostility towards the girl. "She called you a monster," said Melinda through clenched teeth. "You aren't a monster, Hector. Not at all. I love you so much." Tears burned Melinda's eyelids as she pressed her forehead against his chest.

"I love ye too, Melinda," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "Always have, always will." With that said, he pressed his lips to hers and gave her a tight embrace.

_**A/N: Short as hell, I know! Anyway R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Girl Talk

Later that day, Melinda approached the girl in their quarters and found her staring out that window. Melinda rolled her eyes in irritation before inhaling and walking up to the girl. Elizabeth looked at her impudently before staring out that window some more and that familiar hot churning anger filled Melinda's stomach again as she stared at the girl. Melinda clenched her fist and waited patiently for the girl to turn around and look at her. Why in God's name did she have to put up with that girl? Oh, right, because Hector told her to smooth it over with their little guest. Melinda would have to slap him after this was over.

"Look," sighed Melinda, getting the girl's attention, "I don't like this any more than you do but could at least try to leave my husband alone?"

Elizabeth's brown eyes flashed with anger. "I will when he does," she replied impudently. "He's not a good man, Melinda Barbossa. He's evil."

Instead of snapping at her, Melinda just glared steadily at the girl. "You know nothing of my husband or what he has been through! He's lived for ten years as a cursed man. Don't you think it hurts him knowing we can't have a child? Don't you think it hurts him when he can't feel the touch of my hand or the warmth of my skin? Don't you think we haven't been through enough? I would give anything in the world to see him smile with true joy. I love him, Miss Turner."

Instead of arguing back, Elizabeth looked thoughtful. "I have someone that I love but I'll never see him again because of you pirates. Don't you ever think of anyone else other than husband of yours?" Her voice revealed the contempt she held for Hector and, next to feeling angry, Melinda felt relieved that the girl didn't like him. That meant she wouldn't commit debauchery with him.

"I'm also thinking of the crew, Miss Turner," spat Melinda. "They too have been suffering from that curse. We need to break so we can live a happy life again. That's why you're with us."

"I don't want to be here with you, Mrs. Barbossa," hissed Elizabeth, turning away from her. "Both you and your husband are horrid. You both have no reverence for human life or honor or decency."

Melinda just blinked and stared at the girl again. "Don't think for a second that I don't feel for the people will kill! Do you think I enjoy taking the lives of people? Well, you better think again, Miss Turner, because I don't enjoy it one bit!" Feeling tears prick up in her eyes, Melinda turned on her heel and left the room, not saying a word.

She stood on the deck overlooking the crew as she blinked her tears back. When Pintel and Ragetti asked her about it, she snapped at them before walking away but not before hearing them remarking about her time of month. She smirked sardonically, knowing that at her time of month she struck fear into the hearts of the crew and husband and she got called "captain" at that time.

"Melinda, dear," said Hector, resting his hand on her shoulder, "did ye talk to Miss Turner?"

"Yes, I did," she answered brusquely, "and it did not go well. She said horrible things about you…and me. She said I enjoy watching people die, and it's not true. Hector, she said you were a monster!"

Instead of looking insulted, Hector merely smiled and said, "But aren't I? Surely ye see us in the moonlight." Sadness filled Hector's stormy eyes and Melinda felt her heart grow heavy.

"It's not true, Hector," she denied, tears welling up in her eyes again. "You're a good man, I know you are. I know your heart." She pressed a hand to his chest expressively. "It's actions that make people who they are, not their appearance."

"Lindy-love," he said gently, calling her by her nickname, "I've killed, pillaged, plundered, and kidnapped. That's enough to make me evil, ain't it?"

The tears in Melinda's eyes rolled down her cheeks when she found herself unable to argue. Instead, she buried her face into the lapels of his waistcoat and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head, not saying a word. A drizzle fell on the two but it wasn't that wet to them.

"Cap'n," said Bo-sun, approaching the couple, "we're approaching Isla de Muerta. Orders?"

"Get the girl," said Hector with his arms around Melinda, "and bring her to shore with us. Ready the longboats."

"Aye, sir," he said, turning to walk away and shout out the orders to the crew.

Before Hector could walk away, Melinda grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him back to her. She didn't want him to go; she wanted him here with her even though he needed to break the curse. Hector looked back at her, briefly surprised, and touched her skin gently.

"What's wrong, Lindy-Love?" he asked gently, smoothing her hair back.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks even more. "I can't…"

Hector's look of surprise melted into one of tenderness and he kissed her forehead softly. "Lindy-Love," he whispered, "we're going to break this curse, I promise ye that. I love ye, lass."

"I love you too, Hector," she whispered back, giving him a tight hug he couldn't wait to feel. "Can I come with you?"

He smiled widely. "Aye," he replied, "I need ye to see us turn back into humans again. Come along, me love." He wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked away together to get in a long boat.

…

The girl looked briefly scared as she looked around at their surrounding and Melinda couldn't blame her. Elizabeth emulated the look Melinda had on her face when she first saw Isla de Muerta but she didn't move to show sympathy. Hector, on the other hand, looked proud of himself and as happy as ever because they were going to break that damned curse and live happily.

"Are we there yet?" Melinda asked, feeling impatient.

"We're nearly there, love," replied Hector with a wider grin. "Finally we'll break this damn curse."

Melinda smiled a bit too as they sat in the longboat. Finally, she would get her husband back and they could have a child. The crew would no longer have to suffer looking like the Living Dead and they could have a smorgasbord of food and drinks to celebrate on the Black Pearl. She prayed that someday they would be able to live like how they used to.

_**A/N: Short chapter but it's still good I guess! The next one will be the failed curse-breaker attempt!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Blood Be Undone!

While rowing to the cave, the air was merciless and cold but it didn't affect the crew the way it affected Melinda and Elizabeth. What really set Melinda's nerves on fire was seeing her husband smile at Elizabeth like she was a delectable treat. It made Melinda feel angrier than she had ever felt. It wasn't fair! Why was her husband so attracted to that wench! Melinda wanted to kill Elizabeth but she thought better and kept a steady head. It wasn't until they made it to the cave that the stoic visage melted.

The cave's interior was dark but there was a lot of gold and jewels that littered the place. It was cold inside but the gold kept a nice light. Melinda gazed at the stuff longingly but she knew that it wasn't good to look at it. She hastily averted her gaze and gripped Hector's hand tightly, and he returned the grip lovingly. What made her blood chill were the skeletons of pirates who had died in that cave.

"Lindy-Love," said Hector tenderly in her ear, "do not worry. This will end fast." He smiled gently and stroked her cheek. "I love ye, Melinda."

"I love you too, Hector," she replied, kissing his cheek gently. "I have faith in you."

He merely smiled and continued to go forward. "Are we almost there yet, Bo-sun?" he asked humorously, keeping a strong arm around Melinda's shoulders.

"Aye, sir," replied the man. "We're almost there."

"Good," replied Hector before sinking into silence.

…

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" announced Hector, picking up a handful of random treasure that littered the cavern. "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end. For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

"Yeah!" screamed the whole crew, pumping their torches up in the air.

"Suffered I have!" whined Ragetti, causing all attention to turn to him.

Hector replied by kicking the chest open and the gold laid right there in the chest where they left it. Melinda stared at it like it was a pile of bones because that treasure sent fear into her heart.

"The cursed treasure of Cortés himself! Every last piece that went astray we have returned… save for this!"

He pointed to the medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" replied the crew loudly.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" asked Hector loudly.

"Hers!" screamed the crew, pointing to the shaken girl in the wine-colored dress.

In response to that, Hector grabbed Elizabeth grabbed by the back of her neck and pressed her down to the chest. He took a little golden knife and slit the girl's palm, causing her to gasp in pain. Then he placed the medallion in her hand, overlapped her hand with his, and then made her drop it into the chest. Melinda felt joy in every particle of her body because that meant the curse was broken, right?

"That's it?" asked Elizabeth, looking terrified.

"Waste not," replied Hector, smiling at her suggestively before closing his eyes and releasing her wrist.

Melinda felt a piece of her heart break as she watched that because her husband was openly flirting with that wench. She clenched her fist and looked to her feet but then looked up a few silent seconds later and saw that her husband and crew didn't look any different but she couldn't tell if anything happened. Looking to the ground, she remembered what had happened when they found out they were cursed.

It devastated the whole crew. When Melinda saw that Hector became a skeleton, she felt her whole heart drop to the floor and her eyes widened at the sight of it. It was absolutely horrified her but she felt compassionate enough to comfort him. It wasn't about appearances or preconceptions; it was about what was inside and she had to help him. She knew what cost she would have to pay if she were to help her husband regain his form again.

After all many years of failing to conceive and feeling, Melinda was adamant to help her husband no matter what the cost would be. As much as she wanted children, she wanted her husband to be whole again so he could be happy. Hector had been through too much and the curse was no exception.

Suddenly, it dawned on her that the curse wasn't broken because they didn't look any different. Tears welled up in the poor, broken woman's eyes and fell down her cheeks as she observed the reactions of the crew. They looked confused and curious as if wondering what was happening to them inside. The enmity Melinda felt for Elizabeth grew even more because she was completely useless! It wasn't her blood they needed but where was the real child of Bootstrap Bill? Who were they and where could they be found?

Hector's eyes snapped open and he looked around at the crew, whose eyes all had opened.

"Did it work?" asked one of the crew members. "How can we tell?"

Rolling his eyes, Hector pulled out his pistol, cocked it, and then shot Pintel for evidence. Nothing happened. He didn't bleed or anything. He just stood there looking shocked and relieved all at the same time. The crew looked bewildered and then it dawned on them. The curse was still upon them.

Melinda watched with anger choking her because she couldn't stand seeing her husband and his crew looking so defenseless. Why didn't it work?

_**A/N: Short as fuck but the next ones will be longer and more of action! I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Return of Jack Sparrow

"You're not dead," pointed out one of the crew mates.

"No," said Pintel, looking relieved before looking insulted. "He shot me." He childishly pointed at Hector, who rolled his eyes and put his gun away.

"It didn't work," moaned Ragetti, looking grieved.

"The curse is still upon us!" shouted out a crew mate.

Melinda grabbed Elizabeth by the wrist and looked into her eyes angrily. All the feelings of jealousy, anger, grief, and irritation finally reached to the surface.

"You, maid," barked Hector, grabbing Elizabeth's other wrist. "Yer father, what was his name! Was yer father William Turner!"

Elizabeth gave him a flighty glare as she answered through clenched teeth. "No," she hissed fearlessly.

"Where is his child!" thundered Hector, scooping up pieces of the gold. "The child that sailed from England eight years ago. The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?"

Finally, Melinda couldn't take it anymore. She clenched her fist and punched Elizabeth across the face before the girl could even answer. Melinda's anger surprised even herself because she never punched anyone the way she punched Elizabeth but she was too angry to feel guilty.

"I can't believe this!" screamed Melinda, feeling her face flush. "That little conniving bitch lied to us!" This surprised Melinda because she never had a fit like that.

"You two!" shouted Bo-sun to Pintel and Ragetti, who recoiled like they were struck. "You brought us the wrong person!"

"Yeah!" thundered the whole crew, raising their torches again.

"No!" protested Pintel. "She had the medallion! She's the proper age!"

"You brought us here for nothing!" shouted Twigg, clenching his fists angrily.

"I won't take question and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg," said Hector coldly.

"Who's to blame him?" demanded Koehler. "Every decision you've made led us from bad to worse!"

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" shouted some of the crew. "And it's you who brought us here in the first place!"

More anger burned in Melinda's chest as she studied this and she had a sudden urge to protect her husband from these ruffians. Before she could even think, she pulled out her sword and pistol and held it threateningly towards the crew, who stared at her in shock. Melinda had never pulled her sword and gun on the crew but the cursed gold must have put some bad anger into her heart.

"If any coward here dare challenge him," screamed Melinda, gazing at the crew, "let him speak! Well!"

Koehler stepped forward and declared, "I say we cut her throat and spill all her blood…just in case!"

The rest of the crew nodded in agreement.

"I agree!" shouted Melinda in agreement.

Hector turned to look at the spot where Elizabeth fell but noticed she and the medallion were gone. Melinda noticed Jack the monkey pointing at the opening in the cave and her anger grew even more.

"The medallion," declared Hector angrily, "she's taken it! Get after her, ya fleckless pack of ingrates!"

Melinda screamed out in pure frustration and kicked some of the treasure. "That little bitch!" she screamed. "I'm gonna kill her the next time I see her!"

Hector tried to pacify her but she shrugged him off and angrily chucked some more treasure around the cave.

"Damn it!" she shouted, clenching her fists. "I hate her!"

"You wouldn't talkin' about Miss Swann, would you?" asked that familiar carefree voice that belonged to Jack Sparrow.

Melinda swerved around and saw the form of Jack Sparrow leaning against one of the walls of the cave.

"You," she gasped, eyes widening. "Jack Sparrow…"

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, love," he said, smiling toothily. "You look different…more curvier, shall we say?"

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Jack, the man who almost made her surrender her marriage with Hector. She loathed Jack because he told them that marriage wasn't allowed aboard the Black Pearl which was another reason Hector did the mutiny.

"You," said Pintel, pulling out his pistol. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Am I not?" asked Jack, touching his chest, arms, and neck.

The crew pulled out swords and guns at Jack, who looked mildly surprised.

"Palulay," he mumbled. "Parsnip, pernip."

Everyone looked around, confused at what Jack was trying to say.

"Parley?" suggested Ragetti.

"That's the one," declared Jack, smiling. "Parley! Parley!"

"Parley," whispered Pintel through his teeth. "Damn to the depths whatever man had thought of parley!"

Ever charming, Jack placed two fingers on the barrel of the pistol and lowered it out of his face.

"That would be the French," he said with a smile.

Hector walked up and drew Melinda behind him when he saw Jack. He knew what Jack would do around Melinda because he knew Jack for a while now. Jack would probably try to woo Melinda like the charmer he was.

"Stay behind me, Lindy-Love," he whispered to Melinda, holding her behind him.

Then he turned to Jack and demanded, "How in the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land," said Jack, "you forgot very one important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well," replied Hector, holding onto his wife while holding his sword in his free hand, "I won't be making that mistake...again. Gents, ye all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The cave resounded with multiple "ayes" as they nodded.

"Kill him," ordered Hector, leading his wife away.

The crew got their weapons ready but Jack was able to save his skin like how he always did.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" he asked, causing both Hector and Melinda to stop in their steps.

"Hold your fire," shouted Hector, turning back to him. "Ya know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood ya need," answered Jack with a smile on his face.

_**A/N: And that's the end of that! I hope you all enjoy it! Next is a verbal wrangle between Hector and Melinda and a deal with Jack Sparrow! Before you all say anything, I don't hate Elizabeth or Jack. In fact, I'm quite fond of them but my character Melinda is different from me so…yeah. Please R&R! Enjoy (this piece of crap)!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Deals and Arguments

_**A/N: As Jack and Hector agree with each other, husband and wife have an argument about what's best for the crew and all that. **_

__Everyone stood in silence until Melinda touched Hector on the arms and spoke softly.

"Hector, don't trust him," she whispered. "You know he's got many tricks up his sleeve."

Hector ignored her but wrapped an arm around her shoulders with a broad smirk on his face. "Why not, Lindy-Love?" he asked curiously. "He can help us break the damned curse."

Tears welled up in Melinda's eyes as she threw her arms around his neck. "Remember that he tried to break us up," she whispered into his ear. "He wanted me when I got married to you, remember?"

"That doesn't matter now," proclaimed Hector loudly, pulling away from his wife. "Do ye want this curse to be broken or not?"

Melinda flinched when she saw the look he gave her: it was full of ironed anger that she had never seen before. He was never mean or angry with her, even when they argued, but now he looked so lethal and dangerous that she couldn't yell at him to defend herself but she managed a weak reply.

"I do want this curse to be broken," she whispered, feeling tears burn her eyelids when she closed them, "but you need to consider who you're working with." She bowed her head so no one would see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Are ye sayin' ye don't trust my judgment?" he asked in a tone that seemed to stab her sharper than a sword.

Melinda felt her will crumble into dust and the tears freely poured down her cheeks. "Why are you being so—so mean to me?" she asked, her voice breaking. "Did I do something wrong? You tell me right now, Hector Barbossa!" She never said his full name unless she was being serious or if she was angry.

"Learn to take a chance," he said in a tone full of iron, "and trust others fer once in yer life."

The crew looked at Melinda anxiously to see if she would reply back because they were afraid. They were afraid of both the captain and his wife because they were intimidating whenever they got mad. Jack was merely amused at the thought of them fighting because they loved each other so much.

Tears glittered on Melinda's flushed cheeks as she nodded resolutely and walked away to one of the longboats to get away from her husband. Her heart ached and it felt like she breathed in ash because she just wanted to curse at Hector for being so cruel.

Before she could even stop herself, she heard these words leave her mouth, "Why are being so cruel to me? Do you even love me anymore? You've changed…Things have changed!" Her voice seemed to resound in the cave because everyone flinched at the shout.

"Be quiet, Melinda," her husband growled before turning to talk to Jack. "We'll discuss things at my ship. Everyone, to the longboats!"

…

Jack awkwardly seated himself between Hector and Melinda, who basically ignored each other's presence. Whenever he looked at Melinda, she gave him a look that could have sent that bloody Norrington to the hills, crying for mama. Melinda did look beautiful, despite looking so angry, and she was rather attractive for a woman pirate.

"Hey, Lindy," he said and she stiffened in attention, "my intuitive in the female side says you are troubled."

"Shut up, Sparrow," she growled, "or I'll throw you out of this longboat and into the sea!"

Jack bit his bottom lip and just settled into silence until he asked, "Do any of you have any rum aboard?"

…

The feud between Melinda and Hector wasn't over yet. As soon as they got to their quarters, they began yelling at each other and said words that would have made a nun blush. Melinda, of course, was driven to tears and she clenched her fists as she glared at her husband, who looked just as mad as she was.

"You don't care anymore, do you?" she screamed, crying. "Ever since that Elizabeth-wench came here, you've been so distant from me! Admit it, you're attracted to her!"

"That wench means nothing ta me, Melinda!" he growled coldly. "She can't hold a candle to ye! Why won't ye believe me?"

"Because you looked at her the same way I look at chocolate cake!" she shouted. "You look at her with hunger! Forget it, I'm done!" With that said she stormed out of the room and ran to the bow of the ship with tears running down her cheeks.

It was unnaturally cold because the wind cut her cheeks as the tears trickled down and it made her limbs feel sore and useless. She was tired and worn out from arguing with Hector and she wanted to run back and apologize but her selfish pride kept her from doing so. Actually she was glad that she was along because she hated having to fake a smile when she clearly wasn't okay.

"Hello, love," said Jack's drawling voice from behind her.

"What do you want, Sparrow?" she demanded, turning to face him.

"Look," said Jack, sounding serious for once in his life, "what Hector is doin' to you isn't right. He should treat women with tender loving care and cherish them. What he did in that cabin wasn't cherishing."

When Melinda didn't say anything, he continued with a familiar smirk on his face, "When you want to be rid of that man, just say the word, darling, and I'll take you to my side."

Finally, Melinda reached her end because she clenched her fist and punched Jack across the cheek like how she did to Elizabeth but he didn't stagger like she did. He looked amused if anything.

"If you ever say that again," she growled, teeth clenched, "I will fucking stab you in places that aren't meant to be stabbed!" She turned and stormed away, leaving Jack in her wake.

"Not sure I deserved that," he mumbled before walking off.

…

As cliché as it sounded, Melinda's frustrations came out in a song that was in her heart.

_He wanders off, he's just lost without me_

_Doesn't matter what I say_

_I try to give advice, I tell him twice_

_He won't listen_

_Gotta do it his own way_

_ (Chorus)_

_He drives me crazy_

_All of the time_

_He drives me crazy_

_He drives me out of my mind_

_So why do I worry 'bout him_

_Why do I care_

_I don't know why I let it faze me_

_But he drives me crazy_

_He's here and there, everywhere_

_Just looking_

_Always finding something new_

_I know he's kinda strange_

_He'll never change_

_Oh tell me, what's a girl supposed to do?_

_(Chorus)_

_He drives me crazy_

_All of the time_

_He drives me crazy_

_He drives me out of my mind_

_So why do I worry 'bout him_

_Why do I care_

_I don't know why I let it faze me_

_But he drives me crazy_

_Just go off, in your own direction_

_And see if anybody cares_

_Just don't come running back to me, Hector Barbossa_

_He'll be wishing he had listened then!_

_Cus I told him time and time again_

_(Chorus)_

_He drives me crazy_

_All of the time_

_He drives me crazy_

_He drives me out of my mind_

_So why do I worry 'bout him_

_Why do I care_

_I don't know why I let it faze me_

_He drives me crazy_

_All of the time_

_He drives me crazy_

_He drives me out of my mind_

_So why do I worry 'bout him_

_Why do I care_

_I don't know why I let it faze me_

_But he drives me crazy." _

After singing that, Melinda stood from her spot and rushed to hers and her husband's quarters to apologize.

_**A/N: Down and out! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the song belongs to Koch Entertainment (and Pokemon)! R&R please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Negotiations and Forgiveness

"So ye expect me to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name 'nd watch you sail away on my ship with my wife?" asked Hector rhetorically, smirking at Jack, who was wandering around in the room.

"No," answered Jack, walking as he spoke. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship with _your _wife, and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Hector arched an eyebrow at him, prompting him to continue.

Instead of talking, Jack sat down in the chair at the opposite of Hector and helped himself to an apple.

"Of the two of us I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you." Jack's eyes glittered mischievously as he bit into the apple.

"Funny old world, isn't it?" asked Jack.

Hector nodded as he enviously watched Jack eat the green apple he so wanted to enjoy. Bo-sun came in and announced that the Interceptor was coming into view. At the word "captain", both Jack and Hector stood and walked out of the room to the helm. Hector pulled out his spyglass and looked to see the boat but then Jack's mouth blocked the view.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa," said Jack, and Hector lowered his spyglass to look at him. "What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the Interceptor and I negotiate the return of your medallion, aye? What say you to that?"

"Now you see, Jack," said Hector coldly, "that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easier to search when they're dead."

Once Hector had the orders to lock Jack in the brig, he held the apple the other ate in his hand and threw it into the ocean with great precision. He watched the crew do their work but found that Melinda was missing. Leaving Bo-sun in charge of the helm, Hector walked down to his quarters and saw someone in their bed. It was Melinda because he knew that form anywhere. With a sigh, he sat down and placed a hand on her back.

Melinda didn't move to look at him but she stared out the window with tears running down her face. Her cheeks were wet and flushed and her eyes were a little red from crying. Hector hated seeing his wife cry because it made him feel physically ill that he caused her any pain.

"Lindy-Love," he whispered gently, smoothing back her hair, "talk to me. Tell me what ails ye."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and then threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "I'm sorry," she wept pitifully. "I'm so sorry. I'll never raise my voice again. I promise!"

The bite of guilt didn't leave him because it was his fault that his wife was in pain. He was the one who started the argument now he was ending it.

"I'm sorry, Lindy," he whispered, rubbing her back comfortingly. "I shouldn't have yelled at ye. I don't want to lose ye, Melinda. If anything happens to ye, it'll be my fault because I would fail in my promise of being your husband. Husbands are supposed to protect their wives, not to leave them to get hurt."

Melinda looked into his eyes with her tear-filled ones and hugged him tightly. "It wouldn't be your fault because I would gladly give my life to protect you. That's what love is: you have to sacrifice."

"I'm not gonna lose ye," he whispered tenderly into her ear. "Not now, not ever."

Melinda smiled as she rested her head on his chest. "So how did negotiations with Sparrow go?"

"He's in the brig, needless to say," answered Hector with a smile on his face.

His wife let out a chuckle. "What did he say?" she asked. "He had to have said something that made you mad."

"He tried to coax me into letting him go back to his crew on the Interceptor," he answered, his expression going serious. "Lindy, he knows that I love ye more than anything and he'll use that to get the Pearl back. He'll use ye as barter."

He held her in a tight hug and she snuggled against him with a smile on her face.

"If anything happens to my sweet wife, it'll be my fault," he said sorrowfully, holding her tightly.

"Hector," she whispered, stroking his cheek, "belay that. Nothing is going to happen to me. As for Sparrow, if he tries to harm me I'll stab him in places that aren't meant to be stabbed." A mischievous glow entered her eyes.

"That's me wife," he said affectionately. "Never going down without a fight."

Melinda nodded with a smile on her face. "I have a sword and I know how to use it."

This was one of the many reasons why Hector loved his wife: she had this fiery temperament that could easily rival a wild horse. She wasn't afraid to state her mind or object to anything that wasn't right. No one could tame that little ball of spit fire except for her husband. He married her because she could hold her own in a battle and she passionate in everything she did.

"I love you, Hector," she said gently, touching his cheek, "and I'll always be there for you. I will fight for you if I have to."

"I'd fight a thousand Jack Sparrows for you, Lindy-Love," he swore, giving her a kiss on the lips. "We need to go. The Interceptor is coming up."

Melinda nodded and took his hand as they walked out of the room.

_**A/N: Yes, they've kissed and made up! Now they're going to fight the Interceptor! Stay tuned! R&R!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Battle on the Interceptor

Hector stood on the main deck with his arms around Melinda as they both stared at the ship that got closer.

"Haul on the main brace!" he ordered the crew. "Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps!"

The crew scrambled around the deck to follow these orders and Melinda watched with growing anxiety. The monkey jumped out of nowhere and perched on Melinda's shoulder. She stroked the fur on his head and he snuggled against her.

"Hector, what do we do now?" she asked, holding onto him. "After the curse is broken?" Her eyes gazed into his hopefully as she gripped his hands tightly.

"We'll talk that through once we get there," he answered, overlooking the crew to make sure they did their jobs.

"How about children?" she asked again, resting her hand on his arm. "We have been trying for a while."

Hector felt a trill in his body at the mention of that. Sure, they had talked about having kids and such but he had never thought about it truly. It kind of scared him at the thought of being a father because he had never had to take care of kids.

"We'll have children," he answered briefly before looking to the crew.

Now, the Interceptor gave a sharp turn and alerted the crew, the captain, and his wife. The Interceptor crew must have been doing something stupid or bold to start a fight.

"They're clubhauling!" shouted Hector to the crew. "Hard ta port! Rack the starboard ores!"

Melinda knew what that meant. There would be a battle that was about to take place and she didn't know whether to fight or hide in the cabin. She didn't like fighting because it involved innocents dying.

"What do I do?" she asked over the shouting of the crew.

"I want ye to go into the cabin," answered Hector, taking both her hands in his. "We'll talk later."

Melinda wanted to argue but the look on his face told her to stay quiet so she nodded and went in the directions of the cabin. As the ships met, battle cries were shouted and glares were exchanged.

"Now!" someone shouted.

"FIRE!" shouted Hector, drawing Melinda's attention and stopping her strides to their cabin.

As the ship began rocking from the cannon fires, Melinda scurried back to her husband and held onto him tightly. She buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the smoke engulfing the Interceptor. He gave her a tight embrace until the cannon fires ended and then he began shouting out orders.

"Raise yer colours, ya bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapnels at the ready! Prepare to board!" Those orders were loud and clear and the crew rushed around to obey these orders.

Melinda felt fire well up in her chest as she pulled out her gun and sword in intent to fight aboard the Interceptor but her husband's hands gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Where are ye goin', Melinda?" he asked, holding onto her tightly.

"Where does it look like I'm going, I'm going to fight." Her tone was belligerent and loud as if she were the captain of the ship.

"Yer not going anywhere," he said into her ear. "I want ye to be safe. Stay here with me. I wanna protect ye from danger like a good husband should."

"But I want to help," she argued. "I want to fight too."

"Yer not going," he proclaimed, "and that's final."

Before Melinda could speak, one blast from the Black Pearl made the mast of the Interceptor fall onto the deck. Melinda let out a little squeak and grabbed onto her husband, burying her face into his chest to feel safe.

"Blast all ta carcasses, men!" Hector ordered, holding onto his wife. "Forward clear ta the power magazine. And the rest of you, bring me that medallion!"

Something seemed to gall to Jack the monkey because he hopped off Melinda's shoulder and onto the fallen mast of the Interceptor.

"Jack!" she called over to him. "Come here, baby! Come to Mama!"

The monkey continued its path to the Interceptor and Melinda went to follow him but Hector caught her in a hug from behind and had his arms over her chest to prevent her from going anywhere. She tried to fight his grasp but he held her firmly against him.

"Leave him be, Lindy-Love," he whispered softly so only she could hear. "He'll get what he wants."

The two watched as the monkey scurried back across the mast and in his hands was the medallion and following him was Jack Sparrow on all fours. Melinda nearly laughed at the sight because the monkey was being chased by his namesake.

"Look," she whispered to Hector, pointing to the sight.

Husband and wife met their monkey on the mast and he crawled up Melinda's arm and onto her shoulder. Hector took the medallion from the monkey and held it with a smile on his face.

"Why, thank you, Jack," said Melinda to the monkey in a cooing tone.

"You're welcome, love," said Jack Sparrow, who was seated on the mast.

"Not you," said Hector archly. "We named the monkey Jack."

At that, the monkey smirked at Sparrow and jumped up on Hector's shoulder. Sparrow smiled a bit and squinted up to the monkey.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this short yet sweet chapter! Next will be with Will Turner and negotiations of Elizabeth! R&R!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: William Turner

Hector held the medallion in one hand but kept one arm around her upper torso in a form of a hug. The crew of the Interceptor was tied up around the mast and the cursed pirates held them at sword and gun point.

"Any of so much as thinks the word 'parley'," threatened Pintel, holding his gun out to the captured crew, "I'll have your guts for garters."

The ocean rumbled like the earth quaking as the Interceptor blew up. Hector and his crew laughed but Melinda's face was expressionless. She knew that they were enemies but she couldn't help but feel bad for blowing up their ship. Instead of feeling gratified, she closed her eyes and leaned against her husband.

"Will!" she heard Elizabeth gasp. "You bastard, stop it!" The girl began hitting Hector with her hands.

Melinda grabbed the girl by the underarms and pulled her off Hector, who smirked at the Elizabeth. Elizabeth tried to paw Melinda's hands off but the woman was stronger.

"Welcome back, miss," said Hector to the girl, "Ye took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now ye return the favor." He grabbed Elizabeth from Melinda and pushed her towards the crew.

Melinda felt her face empty of color as the crew tried to undress the screaming, struggling girl. As much as Melinda hated Elizabeth, no one deserved to be violated like that. Melinda turned to her husband, who looked satisfied, and gave him a begging look.

"Hector, please," she begged, grabbing his hands in hers. "Don't do this to the girl! No one deserves to be violated like this!"

Her husband gave her a strange look and was about to speak when another voice, one strong and loud, spoke up.

"Barbossa!" shouted the voice.

Everyone looked and saw a young man about twenty years old with brown hair that was currently soaked with matching fiery brown eyes and had a strong build. He looked just like Bill Turner, observed Melinda. The boy had Jack's pistol and he aimed it at Hector, who looked merely bemused.

"She goes free!" proclaimed the young man, gesturing towards Elizabeth.

"What's in yer head, boy?" asked Hector, cocking an eyebrow at the young man.

"She goes free," the boy repeated loudly.

"Ye only got one shot and we can't die," replied Hector smugly.

"Please don't do anything stupid," whispered Jack, pressing his palms together.

"You can't," noted the boy, holding the gun under his chin, "I can."

"Like that," remarked Jack quietly, looking pained.

Hector looked mildly puzzled. "Who are you?" he asked the young man.

"No one," said Jack quickly, approaching Hector. "He's no one. Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch." He made a face at that word.

"My name is Will Turner!" shouted the boy. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!"

"It's the spitting image of Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" cried Ragetti, pointing to the boy.

"He looks like Bill," whispered Melinda to her husband. "He's telling the truth."

"On my word do as I say," said Will, "or I'll pull this trigger and be lost in Davy Jones's locker!"

Hector smirked with an idea forming in his mind. They had finally found Bill Turner's son and he was right there. There was no need to look for him any further. This curse would be over sooner than ever. Striking a bargain with this boy would be easier than Hector could think.

"Name yer terms, Mr. Turner," he said loudly to the boy.

"Elizabeth goes free!" he shouted, glaring at the crew.

"Yes we know that one," remarked Hector, nodding. "Anything else."

"And the crew," added Will, pointing his gun to the crew, "the crew are not to be harmed."

Hector smirked evilly as he took a few steps towards the boy.

"Agreed," he said simply.

The crew of the Interceptor was held in the brig for now while Jack and Will were held in ropes.

"Hector," whispered Melinda, touching her husband on the arm, "can I speak with you…privately?"

Hector gave his wife a curious before nodding and following her into their cabin. He shut the door behind him and turned to his wife for an explanation.

"What's in yer mind, my pretty one?" he asked gently.

Tears welled up in Melinda's eyes as she stared at her husband. "Were you really going to let the crew violate that Elizabeth-girl?"

"What of it?" asked Hector carelessly. "I thought you hated the girl."

"I do," answered Melinda, "but no one deserves to be raped, especially by pirates."

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered, giving his wife a kiss on her cheek.

Melinda wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, tears flowing freely. She didn't like seeing her husband act so violent towards people because it hurt her heart.

…

Both Will and Jack were being detained by the crew while Elizabeth stood on the plank that was leading her out to sea. Hector watched with an evil smile and held Melinda in a hug.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" shouted Will, struggling against his bonds. "You swore she'd go free!"

Melinda tried to rush and harm Will but her husband restrained her and gave the boy a smirk.

"Don't impugn me of my honor, boy!" shouted Hector. "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed ta specify when or where." He chuckled a bit at the irony but Melinda kept a stone face.

"Don't blame my husband for your decision, boy," she said coldly, watching Elizabeth stand on the plank nervously.

"Though, it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?" Hector looked at the crew for an answer.

The crew murmured in agreement.

"So," he said, "I'll be having that dress back before ya go."

Elizabeth's face contorted in a glare as she undid the dress and tossed it back to him. "Goes with your black heart."

Melinda narrowed her eyes at that but said nothing because her expression said enough.

Everyone waited for Elizabeth to walk the plank but she just stood there hesitantly.

"Too long!" proclaimed Bo-sun, stomping on the plank to make her fall.

Elizabeth resurfaced from the water and began swimming towards the island which left Jack with Hector.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," he said hopefully, looking at Hector.

"Jack…Jack," said Hector, wrapping his arm around Jack's shoulders, "Did ya not notice? That be the same little island we made ya governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice," replied Jack with a nod.

"Perhaps ye'll be able ta conjure up another miraculous escape...but I doubt it."

The Black Pearl crew, including Melinda, pulled out their weapons and aimed them at Jack, who stood on the plank.

"Off you go now," said Melinda coldly, holding her pistol out.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot," remarked Jack, smiling.

"By the powers," said Hector, "yer right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forth!"

Someone brought Jack's weapons forward and gave them to Hector.

"Seeing how there's two of us," said Jack, "a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before," replied Hector. "You can be a gentleman, shoot the lady, and starve yerself ta death."

Hector threw the weapons into the water and waited for Jack to respond. Jack made a face and jumped into the water after them. The crew and Hector laughed evilly but Melinda merely smirked in satisfaction. Jack Sparrow was finally out of their lives. Finally, Hector gave orders to the crew to make to Isla de Muerta.

"I'm glad that Sparrow is out of our lives," sighed Melinda in relief, wrapping an arm around Hector's waist.

"Soon, we'll be able to live normally," said Hector, holding his wife as they walked. "We'll be able to have our child, like we planned."

"Hector," said Melinda, giving her husband a smile. "I wanna give you something."

"And what might that be, m'dear?" he asked with a smile gracing his lips.

Melinda stepped up on her toes and pressed a passionate kiss to her husband's lips. Before she could pull away, he held onto her and slipped his tongue between her lips so he could taste her mouth. She was mildly surprised because he hadn't kissed her like that for a long time now. Finally, they broke off and smiled at each other.

"I can't wait for that curse to be broken," whispered Hector, wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight hug.

Melinda smiled gleefully, feeling the nice breeze on her skin. Finally, the storm would pass and light would come again.

_**A/N: Oh, man, this'll only make the ending a lot harder. R&R please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Blood Will be Paid

Melinda and Hector walked in the cave together while Pintel and Ragetti had Will bound by the wrists as they led him in.

"No reason ta fret," said Pintel in a pseudo soothing tone. "Just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood."

"Make no mistakes this time," remarked Melinda indifferently. "He's only half-Turner. We spill it all." She clenched her jaw as she walked past the men to join her husband.

Melinda was so desperate for this curse to end that she was willing to let anything work. If it involved someone dying, she would risk it so her husband could return to his normal form again.

"Melinda," said Hector, wrapping an arm around her waist, "walk with me. I want ye to walk with me because we'll end this curse and I want ye to see it end."

"Skip the speech this time," she said, smiling gently as she took wrapped her arm around his neck. "Come on." She gestured to go up to the chest.

Hector smiled as he grabbed the gold knife and opened the chest once more. Two of the crew members held Will by the chest so he couldn't run away or move.

"Begun by blood," started Hector, "and blood und…"

He broke off when he saw Jack Sparrow making his way through the crowd with a smirk on his face.

"Not possible…" he breathed, eyes widening, nearly dropping the knife.

"How in the hell…" breathed Melinda, wrapping her arms around Hector's middle protectively just in case Jack tried to harm them.

"Not probable," corrected Jack smugly, looking proud of himself.

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Will urgently, struggling against the bonds as he looked up at Jack.

"She's safe," sighed Jack, "just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman." Now he was just babbling like a moron.

"Shut up!" shouted Melinda, glaring at the man lethally. "You're next!"

Saying nothing, Hector grabbed the knife, lowered Will over the chest, and held the blade to his throat, preparing to slit the boy's throat.

"You don't wanna be doing that," warned Jack slyly, smiling slightly.

"No, I really think I do," replied Hector, not easing up on Will.

"Your funeral," said Jack softly, shrugging slightly.

Hector rolled his eyes in irritation before turning to Jack. "Why don't I want ta be doing this?" he asked impatiently, lowering the knife to his side.

"Because," said Jack, "the HSM Dauntless, pride of the royal navy, is floating just offshore…waiting for you."

The crew looked around nervously and then back at Hector, who looked merely bemused but it looked like he didn't care about Jack.

"Just hear me out, mate," said Jack, approaching the couple. "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless; they do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fanny's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me captain, I'll sail under your colours and give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as...Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" He smiled in a flattering way, using his skills to get himself out of this mess.

"I suppose in exchange ye'll want me not to kill the whelp," said Hector archly, looking at Jack suspiciously.

"Oh no," said Jack, shaking his head, "by all means, kill the whelp…just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment."

Jack reached into the chest and scooped up a handful of gold into his hand.

"For instance, after you've killed Norrington's men every…last…one."

As he said the last three words, he tossed the gold in the chest but he hid one of the coins in his hand where Melinda and Hector couldn't see. He did look guilty though but the couple couldn't see it.

"You've been planning this from the beginning," spat Will, eyes flashing. "Ever since you've learned my name…"

Jack merely shrugged and replied, "Yep." His dark eyes glittered mysteriously.

Hector looked to Melinda for her opinion on the matter but she just stared at Jack, silently and suspiciously.

"I want fifty percent of your blunder," said Hector finally.

"Fifteen," protested Jack.

The crew looked back in forth between Jack and Hector, watching them convene.

"Forty."

"Twenty five," said Jack. "And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one…Commodore."

Thinking over this proposition, Hector finally smiled and held out his hand for Jack to shake.

"We have an accord," replied Hector, nodding.

The two men shook hands to seal the accord and Jack finally turned to the crew.

"All hands to boats," he ordered, causing Hector, Melinda, and the crew to stare at him oddly. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents," said Hector loudly, "take a walk!"

"Not to the boats?" asked Jack curiously as the crew headed to the entrance of the cave.

Hector and Melinda merely gave him a glare in response.

…

A little later, Hector sat on a mound of gold watching Jack look through some treasure, studying it with great curio. Melinda sat on Hector's lap, watching Jack closely because she still didn't trust him. A few of the crew members that hung around kept Will tied up and still.

"I must admit, Jack," said Hector, staring at Jack. "I thought I had ya figured. But it turns out yer a hard man to predict."

"Me?" questioned Jack, pacing around the crew members. "I'm dishonest. And a dishonest person you always trust to be dishonest, honestly! It's the honest ones you have to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're gonna do something incredibly...stupid."

After he said that, he grabbed a sword from one of the crew members, kicked him down, and tossed it to Will, who sliced himself out of his bonds. Jack finally pulled out his own sword and aimed at Hector. Both Melinda and Hector pulled out their swords and held them warningly.

"Look out, Hector," warned Melinda, glancing to her husband.

"Dammit Jack," said Hector, shaking his head, "I was almost liking you."

"I know," replied Jack almost apologetically.

Husband and wife clashed swords with Jack and the fight began.

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! R&R! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Pirates Clash

"Ya!" cried Melinda as she clashed her blade with Jack's.

The two fought in a rapid storm of clashing blades and moving arms and legs but then Hector joined in on the fight. Jack kept up with the two pretty well but that didn't stop them from trying to strike him down.

"Yer off the edge of the map," remarked Hector as all blades clashed. "Here there be monsters!"

Now he tried to scare Jack by leering after him. Both Hector and Melinda ran through the cave, chasing Jack. Finally, Melinda caught up to him before her husband and she clashed blades with him again. For a woman of twenty eight, Melinda was pretty good at wielding a blade because Hector taught her how. It took a few years to perfect the blade but now she was up in the same rank as Jack when it came to fighting.

"Ya know something, luv," said Jack to Melinda, "you must be pretty blind to love Hector. I mean, he's a skeletal man."

"Shut up!" screamed Melinda, flushing, as she slammed her blade into Jack's once more.

Melinda pirouetted around Jack and clashed with him once more as Hector finally caught up to them.

"Ya can't beat us, Jack," he sighed, pushing the man to the ground.

In response, Jack thrust his blade into Hector's chest. Melinda gasped and her eyes widened as she watched her husband roll his eyes and sigh. He pulled the blade out and stabbed it into Jack, who gasped and stumbled. Melinda jumped a bit in surprise as she watched Jack stumble into the moonlight. The look of victory on their faces turned into shock when they saw that Jack was a skeleton too.

"That's interesting," remarked Jack, looking at his skeletal hand.

In his hand was the piece of gold he had taken from the chest and he let it roll on his fingers.

"Couldn't resist, mate," he said with a smirk.

Jack pulled the sword out of his chest and continued his battle with the husband and wife pirate duo. He pushed Hector's head into a wall and Melinda took off after him, wielding her sword dangerously.

"Sorry, luv," he panted with a smile on his face.

The three ran in the middle of the cave and Hector sat trying to catch his breath.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" he asked. "Are we ta be two immortals locked in an epic battle till Judgment Day and the trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could just surrender," suggested Jack, clashing blades with them once more.

Melinda felt someone shove her to the ground and she looked up and saw her husband and Jack fighting by themselves. Hector threw a punch at Jack and it sent him running away screaming like a baby. Hector followed after him laughing and yelling like a madman. Laughter welled up in Melinda's throat but didn't come out. An explosion in the cave caused all three of them to look over and there they saw Elizabeth and Will running away from the smoke. Melinda's jaw fell open in shock.

"What is she doing here?" demanded Melinda, scowling.

Jack sliced his hand where the medallion was and then threw it to Will, who stood by the chest. Hector pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Elizabeth, causing her to freeze. Melinda watched with her mouth half open as Jack pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Hector.

"Stop," said Melinda nervously. "Hector, look…"

A gunshot broke her off and both she and Elizabeth jumped at the sound of it. Hector didn't fire his but someone else did. She looked over and saw Jack's smoking pistol. A gasp escaped her lips as she watched Hector look over at the man curiously.

Anxiety welled up in Melinda's gut as she saw her husband merely look down and back to Jack with a smirk on his face.

"Ten years ye carry that pistol and ya waste yer shot," remarked Hector, smirking still.

"He didn't waste it," replied Will, causing all heads to turn to him.

Husband and wife turned to see him holding the blooded up knife in one hand and both medallions in the other and he held them above the chest.

"No, don't," begged Melinda but he didn't listen.

Will dropped both medallions into the chest and then Hector ripped open his jacket and blood gushed from his wound. Melinda felt her stomach drop to her feet when she saw her husband looking faint. Tears welled up in her eyes when he just lifted his head and looked at Jack, who looked…regretful?

"No, Hector," she cried, running to her husband's side, "please don't leave me!" She took her husband's hands in hers but he didn't do anything.

"I feel," he gasped out, "cold…I love you, Lindy." He stroked her cheek with his hand before falling to the ground, dead.

Melinda cradled her husband's upper torso in her arms and she felt like her whole world was crashing around her. Her husband, her true love and friend, dead, never to return.

"No!" cried Melinda, falling to her knees before turning to Jack. "You bastard! How could you!" Tears fell from her eyes as she fell onto her husband and wept her heart out.

What felt like hours later a pair of two strong hands tried to pull Melinda off her husband but she struggled. Her cries echoed throughout the cave as she held onto her husband but the person who was pulling her off was stronger. She turned and saw Jack holding her by the waist with an apologetic look on his face but she would never forgive him.

"Let go of me, you murdering bastard!" she cried. "He needs me…" She looked at her dead husband hopelessly.

"Luv," said Jack softly, "it had to be done. I'm truly sorry…"

Cautiously, Elizabeth walked up to Melinda and the girl gathered the pirate in her arms. Feeling the fight leave her, Melinda allowed herself to be held by the girl her husband's crew kidnapped. The tears soaked into Elizabeth's shirt and her eyes fell closed wearily.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow…" whispered Melinda, pulling herself loose from Elizabeth.

She fell to her knees one last time and she pressed her lips to Hector's cold ones. More tears fell from her eyes as she stood and allowed herself to be led out of the cave by both Will and Elizabeth. Due to all the emotional and physical stress, Melinda blacked out and didn't see what happened further.

_**A/N: I didn't cry because it takes A LOT to try and make me cry! But I hope you enjoy the chapter! The next one will be the epilogue so stay tuned!**_


End file.
